


"What're you looking at, punk?" "Who're you calling punk, greaser?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [39]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cat Calling, F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hey there! Could I get an imagine (long preferably but it is your writing) Two Bit x reader!soc where some guy cat calls her and as her boyfriend he gets mad..





	"What're you looking at, punk?" "Who're you calling punk, greaser?"

I laughed out loud at Two-Bit’s joke, having to hold on to his shoulder when my fit left my breathless. He laughed too, and I felt his eyes on me, watching me fondly. No one ever made me laugh like he did.

“Liked that, huh, babe?” He beamed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I nodded, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. He lovingly squeezed me against him in response. 

As I recovered from the laugther, I looked at Two-Bit. I still couldn’t believe we were dating, we were so different. But our differences didn’t seem to matter at all.

“Hey!” An unfamiliar voice suddenly yelled behind the two of us. They whistled at me, earning a tired sigh from me.

We moved in sync, looking over our shoulders to find out who it was. We didn’t know them, but seeing their expensive clothes and their clean hair, we knew enough. Socs. And of course, they had a problem with us being a couple.

I noticed Two-Bit sinking his hand in his pocket, so I tightly held on to his arm. I knew what he saved in there, and I didn’t want him to pull it out. Instead, he tightened his grip around my waist and urged me to walk faster.

Two pair of feet followed closed behind, taunting my boyfriend.

“What’s such a pretty girl like you doing with filth like that?” They said, eyeing us still.

“Two-Bit…” I whispered, noticing his jaw clenching in annoyance.

**“What are you looking at, punk?”** He finally turned to them, protectively placing me behind him.

“Stop it” I tried to intervene, taking a step to avoid a possible fight. But Two-Bit’s arm over me didn’t move.

**“Who’re you calling punk, greaser?”** One of them replied, defiantly tilting his chin up at him.

“It’s none of your business what she’s doing with me” Two-Bit said, apparently calm even if there was a dangerous edge to his voice. “Now apologize for whistling at her, she’s not a dog” 

I clung to his arm, afraid that he would reach for his switchblade. The other two just laughed at his audacity, so I tugged at my boyfriend. 

“C’mon, let’s go” I begged, having to pull hard since he wouldn’t move from his spot. His eyes were glaring daggers at them. “Keith, please!”

When I called him by his actual name, he reluctantly obliged. The Socs kept talking to us, but we ignored them. At least I did, since Two-Bit would look at them still.

“I swear, I could kill them” Allowing me to take him with me, Two-Bit still clenched his teeth. “Damn Socs…” 

“I know, that’s why I want you to forget it” I ksised him in the cheek to soften him. “I don’t want you to get in trouble” 

“Sometimes the trouble is worth it, babe” Two-Bit slowly managed to ignore the other two, wrapping his arm around me again.

“Not if you get hurt, it isn’t” I retaliated, earning a small smile from him when our eyes met. Two-Bit just kissed me in the temple and we continued walking.


End file.
